Bearing applications containing sensors are known. These applications are directed to wheel bearings and bearings used in engine systems to aid in controlling vehicle operation such as shift calibration. However, there is an error associated with estimating transmission operating conditions using data coming from outlying sensors not directly related to transmission function of load and torque characteristics. Thus, as a result of the error, efficient characteristics of transmission operating characteristics cannot be determined.
See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,780, which discloses a wheel bearing for measuring contact forces between tires of a vehicle and the road. Here, the wheel bearing unit utilizes a first sensor arranged on a stationary part of a wheel bearing for sensing forces between a rotatable part and the stationary part of the bearing and a second sensor arranged on a support member between the stationary bearing ring and a disk brake caliper to measure braking forces which act on the brake caliper during braking operation.
See also, U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,553, U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0304779 (DE 10 2005 059 393 A1) and U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0037411 (DE 10 228 412 A1) for other examples of sensors used with wheel bearings. U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,553 is directed to a bearing arrangement which has a measuring sleeve and a sensor mounted on the measuring sleeve. U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0304779 (DE 10 2005 059 393 A1) directed to a wheel hearing, which includes a sensor that measures rotational or angular movements of a wheel of a motor vehicle. U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/007411 (DE 10 228 412 A1) directed to a wheel bearing with a sensor mounted on a stationary part of the bearing assembly that measures braking forces.
Moreover, see for example U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0262344, which teaches a method and system of closed-loop phase control for shifting automatic transmission gear ratios based on friction element load sensing. Here, the system includes multiple sensors for measuring torque, actuators for increasing the torque capacity and a controller which also is intended to increase torque.